What now?
by Redhead2
Summary: This is a scene I would have written after The Naked Now. It's short and to the point but it helps us understand the relationship a little better.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: The Next Generation or any of it's characters or storylines.

A/N: This is just an added scene to show what I would have written in. I know they couldn't do everything in an hour on TV. My mind just keeps going after the episode stops.

The Naked Now

"Lieutenant Yar," Data called as he walked down the corridor.

_Oh, no,_ Tasha thought to herself as she quickened her pace and tried to appear as if she hadn't heard the android following her. Her quarters were just around the next corner. But Data's strides were longer and just a bit faster than hers.

Data had caught up to, and was keeping pace with her in just a few moments. "Lieutenant Yar, I would like to ask you a question." Data turned the corner with Tasha but failed to stop as suddenly as she did. Turning back he stood before her as the door to her quarters swooshed opened.

"What is it, Data?" Tasha asked as she rubbed her forehead. "It's been a long day and I just want to get some rest," she lied. The day had been long but she was more embarrassed at her conduct while she was infected with the virus that had come from the Stilkovsky, than she was really tired. Quite the opposite, she actually felt very wired.

"I will not keep you. I would like to ask about the comment you made to me on the bridge. I do not understand how you can say, 'It never happened,' when in fact it did."

Tasha looked around quickly to ensure they were alone in the corridor, then grabbed Data's arm and pulled him into her quarters, locking the door as soon as it closed.

Misinterpreting the action, Data moved closer and pulled her into his arms.

"Data!" Tasha struggled. "What are you doing?"

"When you pulled me like this the last time, you wanted me to…" Data explained until interrupted.

"Data!" Tasha stopped his next words. She pulled from his arms and turned away.

"I am sorry but I do not understand."

Tasha turned and looked at him. Her frustration melting away as she thought of this…man…she was becoming friends with. She knew all about his programming. As Head of Security she had read all about him, his programming and his achievements. She saw the exaggerated scowl on his face as he attempted to portray his confusion. She shook her head and moved to sit on her sofa. "Data, come sit by me." As he obediently complied she turned to face him. "Data, I have to explain about today. I was not myself."

"I understand. You were under the affects of the virus as were many of the crew," he relayed factually.

"Yes, I was. Of course, you know all of the facts. You know that it caused inhibitions to release and people to act unlike they would normally."

"Yes. The antidote the doctor found cured everyone and unless I am mistaken the incident is closed."

"Not really." She saw the look of confusion return to his face. "Everyone still…remembers…what they did while they were infected." She waited for her words to be processed.

After a few moments Data replied, "You are saying that these memories are now affecting the crew. Humans would react to the knowledge of their actions. They would be…embarrassed…for acting so…"

"Yes," Tasha interjected quickly.

"Ahh. You are embarrassed by our…actions." Data saw her squirm in her seat and look away from him. "You regret them."

Tasha looked back quickly. She almost felt as if she had hurt his feelings until she remembered that was impossible. Still she felt bad. "Data, I consider you my friend."

"As I do you."

"I'm not sure how I feel about what happened." Tasha stood and paced. "You were kind and gentle. I've never felt so loved by anyone before in my life." She suddenly stopped and turned to him with sad eyes. "But that's impossible…isn't it?"

Data sat perfectly still for a few seconds as he considered his response. "If you are referring to your ability to attract a lover, no…it is not impossible. From my observations of human interaction, you have all of the qualities desired by a potential mate." He stopped as she turned away and raised her hand to her face. His better than normal hearing picked up the sob she tried to conceal. Data stood but didn't move. "If you are referring to my inherent lack of emotions, you would be correct. I can not 'love' as you know it." He took a measured step closer and laid a hand to her shoulder. "Tasha, I have been around humans now for many years and have learned the need for companionship. Though I do not have the emotions to express, I do strive to extend the manner and mindset of a human. I have friends. You are my friend, one I wish to keep and develop a closer relationship with." He lowered his hand as Tasha turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Data…" she whispered.

"I do not wish my actions to have ruined our friendship. The experience was…pleasant. If you wish, I will not mention it again in order to not offend you."

Without further thought, Tasha stepped forward and threw her arms around his shoulders hugging him. After a brief moment she felt him return her embrace. "Data, our friendship isn't ruined. I still care for you." She slowly moved back and held him at arms length. "I'm embarrassed at my actions. We all are. Given time I'll get over the embarrassment. Thank you for being my friend."

Data nodded and when Tasha removed her hands he stepped toward the door. "I will always be your friend, Lieutenant Yar." He turned back to her as the door opened. "But Tasha,…I will never regret what happened." Without further comment he turned and left the cabin.

As the door closed, Tasha stood staring at the spot where he had been wondering…Had she heard him properly? Did he mean it? Data doesn't lie. He can't. Suddenly the embarrassment was gone and new warmth flooded her. She turned away as a smile crept onto her face and her heart skipped a beat.


End file.
